Smooth, Mr Romantic
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a sweet one shot, no bad words or sexual contexts. I do not own Bleach characters or manga/anime, I do own the OC and plot. IchigoxOC


Name: Ayana Katuni

Age: 16

Height: 159 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Race: Human and ¼ Shinigami (father side)

Abilities: Can manipulate over the elements

Little about you: Both of your parents died in a car accident and you were sent to live with your brother in Karakura Town. Your brother Cavin told you not to show other people of your powers or it would hurt more and they would see you other than what you are. You're caring, kind and more than willing to help people in need. You also can see the ghost and hollows but you don't know what they are called so you just call them monsters. (lol I was bored and didn't know what else to call them)

**STORY START**

You sat here waiting for my brother to get me but it has been over an hour and he still wasn't here yet. Your stomach growled so you got up and walked out of the train station walking across the street and into a store. 'What do I want…hmm' you thought until it came to an end when you fell to the floor after bumping into someone.

"I'm sooo sorry I didn't see you there." I said standing up and dusting myself. I looked up and saw three people in front of me, two boys and one girl.

"Don't worry about it." The carrot top said.

"I just moved here, my name is Ayana Katuni." I said trying to meet new people.

"Renji." The red head said looking at the other two.

"Nice to meet you Ayana, I'm Rukia." She said happily, I smiled at her.

"Ichigo." Carrot top said looking down in my eyes, so I kept my smile on.

"I hope to see you again, but please do excuse me." I replied and they nodded as I walked away. I could feel a pair of eyes gazing at me from behind but I didn't turn around to see who was staring. After a few aisles I found what I wanted, Cherry coke and small taco. You paid for the things and walked back across the street, after eating I went to the phone booth and called my brother's cell.

"Hello?" He said answering

"Cavin I am her waiting still." You replied slightly annoyed at him for being late.

"Oh crap, Aya I am so sorry I will be there in a few minutes." He said as realization hit him, and his coffee spilling in his lap to.

"Alright I will wait but you better hurry I am a little tired." You said laughing on the inside as you heard him whimpering over the phone.

"Ok, bye." He said ending the call before you even got to say bye. Walking back over you saw his blue Mazda pull up the street.

"How was your ride?" He asked walking over to you and giving you a bear hug.

"Fun I saw a lot of scenery." You replied with a smile as he began carrying your luggage and you stepping into the car.

The whole ride to his house both of you were beyond silence, he parked and grabbed your luggage. You opened the door as he approached you giggled at him collapsing on the carpet like he had carried an elephant.

"What?" He asked as you kept laughing.

"Nothing, your silly is all." You replied calming down.

"Well good then, follow me and I will show you your new room." He stated walking up the stairs of his house and then opening a door.

"Whoa, it's big in here. Soooo cool I have a walking in closet and a vanity, sweet." You said running around the bedroom but then laying on the four post queen size bed that had sheer canopy like drapes above and on the four sides. I looked back to the door way and he was gone, but then a moment later I heard a groan coming from the hallway. I got up and he looked up at me from the top of the stairs panting.

"Thanks Bro, silly I would have helped you, ya know." You said grabbing your backpack and the luggage bringing them to your room.

~FF DINNER~~

"AYA, DINNER!!" He yelled from the kitchen

I ran down the stairs and sitting at the table, grabbing chicken, dumplings, rice and some tea.

"Yummy, thanks this is so delicious." You said stuffing your mouth full. He sighed smiling and eating his food.

"You're already registered for Karakura High, your uniform and books are in the study waiting for you." He said as both of you finished your plates. You got up and started cleaning off the table and doing the dishes. Before you started to go take a shower then bed you went into the study and grabbed a big bag with your name on it and brought it to the room. After you were done with your shower you stepped into your silk night gown and walked to the bed thinking about the boy you met just earlier.

~Morning~

You woke to your alarm clock, getting out of bed walking to the bathroom. You came out as your brother called up letting you know that he was leaving, you continued back to your room and got dressed grabbing all your books. Your ran down ate breakfast then walked four blocks from your house and saw this big building up ahead.

.::ICHIGO'S POV::.

"Yo look at that she's here." Renji said as I followed where his gaze went and I recognized it was that girl from the market.

"Ayana!" Rukia yelled getting her attention from the distance and then running up to her.

:::::YOUR POV::::::

I was walking looking at the paper in my hand when I heard my name being called looking up I saw the dark haired girl running towards me with a big smile across her face.

"Oh hello Rukia, how are you today?" I asked as she pulled my hand in hers tugging me over to a group of other kids around our age.

"Good I am glad to see you here, so do you know what class you're in?" She asked so I just handed her the paper.

"Great you're in our class, Ayana." She stated happily and hugging me tight.

"Hi I'm Orihime." Said the orange red head

"He is Chad and that is Uryuu." She added pointing to the other two males. I nodded and smiled at them as we all walked together.

Once inside I greeted the teacher and she had me take a seat next to Orihime and Rukia. I glanced from my seat over to Ichigo's when I was one of those monsters out the window, Ichigo sat up quickly running out the door for some odd reason Rukia was right behind. Shortly Orihime, Chad and Uryuu ran out so I followed them to see what got them bugged. I gasped once out and in front of me were Ichigo, and the others fighting side by side. I stood hidden as much as I could until the monster saw me and was coming straight at me, so I took my stance and started up a fire ball in my hands. I threw fire several times but the monster didn't seem to be hurt so I called my father's zanpakuto, he taught me everything on how to flash step and swordfight.

"Sakura Hinata, I call thee." I yelled out and soon the ground below shook.

"Yes Miss Aya?" It asked.

"Chizu fire blaze." I said as the zanpakuto changed with flames coming from the blade, I slashed through the monster quickly. Once the monster was finish Sakura Hinata cooled down to normal.

"I was good to see you, Aya." It said as I held it in my arms.

"Yes I agree, Sakura Hinata release." I yelled as my zanpakuto merged back into the ground once again.

"Ayana?" I heard a voice from behind almost like a whisper. I turned to see them all staring at me confused.

"I have to go." I stated running off toward my brother's house, scared at how much they might have seen.

.::ICHIGO'S POV::.

I watched as she ran off, confused at what I saw her do. 'She called to a zanpakuto after throwing fire from her hands.' I thought.

"I am going to the Soul Society, we need to know more about her." Rukia stated and I nodded in agreement. So we all left once again to the Soul Society to gather information, I didn't know what to say either. We all stayed silent but went to Urahara's shop first to see if he had any idea.

"So what did you all see then?' Urahara asked as we walked in taking a seat. He continued to fan himself waiting for one of us to respond.

"She had a zanpakuto and…" Rukia started but stopped not sure if she should say it.

"A zanpakuto you say, hmm did you hear what name or command?" He asked stopping his fan, we all nodded.

"Sakura Hinata." I said coolly.

"WHAT!!" Yoruichi yelled out of nowhere.

"Yoruichi what is it?" I asked as both Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other and then Urahara nodded and Yoruichi looked calmed then reopened her eyes and looked at us all.

"Sakura Hinata was owned by a man from long ago, his name is Mogi Katuni." She started but then stopped as Urahara started instead.

"When Mogi's wife gave birth to a boy, she died during so Mogi and his newborn son just up and disappeared." He said and now I was listening even more.

"When Mogi passed his son, Adrian inherited Sakura Hinata but as you can see we don't know anything else." He added taking a sip of tea.

"We should ask her then?" Renji asked both of them and they nodded.

"I think you should and if anything maybe we can find out more on her and their family." Urahara stated. We got up and went to the Karakura high to meet up with Uryuu and to see her student file for the address.

::::::YOUR POV::::::

After awhile I came down as Cavin walked in he smile but then frown. I ignored him walking into the kitchen to start dinner, he walked in calmly against the doorway.

"Did something happen?" He asked. I nodded not wanting to look directly at him.

"One of those monsters showed up and some of my classmates saw me." I responded and I could hear him slightly gasps.

"Did they…" He trailed off as the door bell rung "I will get it, coming." He said walking over to the door.

I only heard whispering then several footsteps coming in.

"Aya, you have guest." Caving stated as I turned and walked into the living room, meeting their gaze once again.

"Sorry to come unannounced." Rukia and Orihime said in unison.

"It's alright don't worry about it, so what did you need?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Ayana, we…Adrian Katuni." Ichigo said and I tensed up knowing that name oh so well as my brother walked in with tea.

"Why do you ask for our father's name?" Cavin asked them curiously.

"He is your father? Well we want Ayana to come with us if that is ok?" Rukia said/asked. Cavin looked at me then nodded pushing me towards them as we all walked out the front door. We walked up to a shop like place and they entered, sitting near two men, one female, a boy and girl. The man with a hat on looked up at us and smiled as I entered the room.

"I take it your Ayana?" He asked and I nodded.

I remained silent as they talked about what and asked me questions. "So she is then?" The dark skinned woman asked lifting my chin to her.

"So then I will take them to the Soul Society, let them meet her and find out from their." She added. 'Where? I heard of the name before…my grandpa told me of this place.' I thought trying to hold back my tears that just seem to start out of nowhere.

"Ayana? You ok?" Ichigo asked looking over his shoulder as I kept my head low and my hair hanging over my eyes. I didn't hear much cause the next thing I knew where were running but Chad was holding me on his back.

"Alright now we are here." Yoruichi said as I looked up and around. We walked around and greeted a few people there.

"Back so soon?" A white haired man said, once his gaze looked over at Chad and me he looked puzzled then a man with a pink kimono started to whisper in the white haired one's ear.

"What is your name child?" The white haired asked

"Ayana Katuni." I said shaking.

"You look so much like him." The other said

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Mogi." He said plainly. I looked down sadden that they said his name, he was my grandpa. Chad let go of me and I leaned against him as he was comforting me. Ichigo kept looking over his shoulder at me, I caught him a few times from the corner of my eye.

~~Few months later~~

"Hey Ichigo." I said walking up behind him and he turned to greet me as well. The crush I had was forming more and more for him.

"Yo, Aya." Renji greeted and I smiled.

"Hey." Ichigo said

We caught up with the others and then Rukia pulled me away to ask me something, but Orihime was there just smiling too.

"Would you like to come with us?" Rukia asked as Orihime started to jump up and down.

"To where?" I replied not knowing what she meant.

"Aya you forgot? Tonight is the dance." Orihime said looking at Rukia then back to me.

"I didn't really forget, I just don't got anybody to go with." I said sadly looking away from them and up to the clouds.

.::ICHIGO'S POV::.

I was talking with Renji, Chad and Uryuu when the girls moved slightly away and started to talk among themselves. Renji elbowed me back to reality as Uryuu and Chad looked over where I was looking at.

"Are you going to ask her?" Uryuu said to me pushing up his glasses.

"I…Don't think she would…" I trailed off as I looked back of to her again and heard something she said. "I didn't really forget, I just don't got anybody to go with." As soon as she said that I could see the hurt behind her eyes. I looked back over to the boys as they gave me this you-better-now look. I sighed in defeat and started to walk over to her as soon as I got to her both Rukia and Orihime walked away giving us some privacy, they to know that I like Ayana. Well all of them do except her, I lifted her chin up to caress her cheek.

"Ayana, don't cry." I started and pulled her closer to me.

:::::YOUR POV:::::

I was surprised by Ichigo's actions. He pulled me a little closer while looking into my eyes and smiling.

"Ichigo, I …" I started but quickly stopped myself. 'If I tell him the truth would he? I mean I really really like him but what if he doesn't like me in return?' I asked myself.

"Would you like to go with me to this dance?" He asked as I was taken aback from his question, I couldn't speak so I nodded and he smiled again grabbing my hand in his. We walked past the others and he walked me to my house at the door he let go of my hand and hugged me.

"See you at seven tonight Aya." He said letting his embrace go and kissing my cheek. I blushed twenty shades of red and hurried inside my brother stand near the door with a smile on his own.

"My little Aya is grown." He said pretending to pout. I laughed at his childish behavior and went up to my room thinking of what to wear when my cell rang.

"Hello, Orihime." I said

"Rukia and I are going to get our dress would you like to come?" she asked as I thought what a saver she would be.

"Yes I would enjoy that very much." I replied as she giggled.

"Ok we will be there in a few minutes then." She said hanging up and I clasped my cell shut running down stairs to my loving brother.

"Cav could you lend me so money to get a dress?" I asked fluttering my eye lashes and he laughed at me and handed me five hundred to get all the stuff I would need. I smiled and heard the door knocking, rushing over the couch.

"Hey, ready?" I asked them, they nodded and we walked to the dress shop. I looked around and saw this beautiful low cut light blue v-neck halter dress with long diamond shapes cut into the sides. I looked over at Rukia and Orihime and they nodded and smiled. We got everything and headed back to my place to get ready since Rukia let the boys know they were going to be here for them to come get us. After both Rukia and I were dress and ready waiting for Orihime it was already close to Seven. I heard the door bell when my brother came up to the room.

"They are downstairs waiting for the lovely and beautiful women that is in here." Cavin said with a big smirk from ear to ear. Orihime finished and we walked down to where the boys were sure enough they gasped as they saw us.

"Your girls are very beautiful." Chad, Uryuu and Renji said in unison while Ichigo just smirked like my brother did back in my room. I laughed and playfully punched Renji's arm.

~~At the dance~~

We walked in after our photo was taken, pretty group photo of us all. I smiled to myself and took a seat in between Chad and Ichigo, I watched Rukia and Renji dance to a slow song as Orihime dance with Uryuu. I looked over at Ichigo but he looked like he was in deep thought so I looked over at Chad.

"Chad, would you like to dance with me?" I asked him and he smiled nodding. We made it to the dance floor and he held me close to his chest making sure I didn't step on his toes he gently lifted me up on top of his shoes leading us.

.::ICHIGO'S POV::.

Snapped out when she asked Chad, I wasn't upset that she asked him but I did marvel at how gracefully she dance. I was getting jealous that he was with her but I knew he wouldn't do anything with her either. I got up from my chair as the song ended and walked to where her and Chad was.

"May I?" I asked as Chad smiled and handed me her warm soft hands. I looked deep in her eyes wondering if I should just tell her.

"Aya." I started but this lump in my throat was bothering.

:::::YOUR POV:::::

"Aya." Ichigo started but stopped. 'Now is the time.' I said to myself looking back into his warm eyes

"Ichigo, I like you very much." I started and waited for him to give me a response.

"Good but I love you, Aya." He replied putting his hand on my cheek rubbing ever so gently, and the leaned down passionately kissing my lips. We broke for air and I pulled him closer with my arm around his neck. "Smooth Mr. Romantic." I said sarcastically and he growled once again capturing my lips upon his more romantically. My first kiss, the one to remember the most.

"I love you Ayana Katuni, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked trailing his kisses to my neck. I grunted as he nibbled, "I love your to Ichigo Kurosaki, and I would love to have you as a boyfriend." I replied lifting his face back up and capturing his lips once again.


End file.
